Labios Rotos
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Una decepción puede doler, pero el dolor desaparece una vez que alguien ha curado tus labios rotos...L&Misa! XD...pésimo summary, pero pasen onegai


_Nadia: *cantando con enormes audífonos en los oidos* Todo el tiempo estoy pensado en ti, en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo…_

_Yugi: *le mira extrañado*¿Qué tiene? *se acerca a Hikari*_

_Hikari: Está traumada con una canción de Zoé ¬¬u…_

_Nadia: ¡TODO EL TIEMPO ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI, EN EL ECO DEL MAR QUE RETUMBA EN TUS OJOS!_

_Yugi: *le quita los audífonos de las orejas* ¡Deja de cantar que hay vidrios!_

_Nadia: *sus ojos se tornan rojos* Devuélveme eso…o sino tu cabeza dejará de estar sobre tus hombros…_

_Yugi: No te distraídas, tienes que presentar el fic, emo ù-úU…_

_Nadia: Oh si! Lo olvidé! XD...Weno, mis queridos fanseses del L&Misa, les traigo ahora otra historia-bien mamona por sierto-espero que les guste, el titulo tiene algo que ver con la canción de Zoé, si, "labios rotos" es el titulo de la canción…se las recomiendo, ^.^ weno, recuerden que __**NI DEATH NOTE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENENCEN A TSUGUMI OBAH Y A TAKESHI OBATA. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LABIOS ROTOS<strong>

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro en el edificio de investigaciones del caso Kira, sin embargo, para Misa Amane era especial. Por fin tendría una cita _sola_ con su querido Light, sin tener que soportar la impertinente compañía de Ryuuzaki encadenado a su amado castaño. Eso le fastidiaba hasta la medula, no podía estar a solas con Light pues el maldito pervertido estaba siempre con ellos, sobre todo, encadenado a Light las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana, ¡Él si podía estar con Light y ella no! Apenas y veía a Light, y aquel maldito tenía a su amado pegado todo el tiempo, pero ahora las cosas habían dado un giro favorable para la caprichosa modelo.

Al fin Light había sido liberado de la custodia de Ryuuzaki, temporalmente claro, pues según eso, tenía un importante examen en la universidad, y aunque el ojeroso detective hiso el juramento de no zafarse de él por ningún motivo, había hecho una excepción, ya que ir a la universidad con el joven castaño sospechoso de ser Kira sería una perdida de tiempo en la investigación. Por dicho motivo, prefirió quedarse en el edificio frente al monitor buscando alguna pista de que Light Yagami fuera el asesino Kira.

Misa estaba contenta, Light le había prometido recogerla para llevarla a cenar luego de que saliera de la universidad, claro que por su insistencia. Pasó casi todo el día viéndose en el espejo, sacando del closet uno tras otro, tras otro vestido sin poder decidirse cual llevaría su cita. Estaba emocionada, ansiosa, no podía contener las ganas de gritar y bailar como una loca en la habitación, miró el reloj, 6:35 p.m. Light no tardaría en llegar por ella, habían quedado a las siete en punto, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto menos.

Se decidió por un vestido rojo algo sencillo, no como aquellos atuendos de lolita gótica que ya estaba acostumbrada a usar, el vestido era bonito por el gusto de la rubia, de tela algo brillante, escotado, no mucho, de tirantes, la falda a holanes que le llegaba hasta un par de dedos arriba de la rodilla. Le puso un cinturón negro grueso de cuero con una hebilla plateada para combinarle, tacones no muy latos de charol negro, un par de alhajas plateadas, como pulseras y aretes, sin exagerar. Utilizó el maquillaje más suave que tenía, el polvo para ojos en un color crema, un poco más oscuro de su tono de piel, un poco de rubor, labial de color rojo, típico de ella, y finalmente, se soltó el cabello.

Miró su reloj una vez más, 6:55, faltaba poco para que Light llegase, ya estaba lista, así que no habría inconveniente. Se sentó en el sofá de su habitación a esperar, ella sabía que tarde o temprano vendría por ella.

[+]

Por otra parte, el joven detective pelinegro continuaba pegado a los monitores, aunque tuviera que investigar sobre el caso Kira y tuviera que tener el cien porciento de su mente en ello, de vez en cuando miraba el monitor que mostraba la habitación de la joven modelo, mirándole tan desesperada por no saber que vestir le causaba gracia, sonreía bobamente cada que Misa se jalaba de las coletas sin poder decidirse por el vestido. Mirando analíticamente con el dedo pulgar en sus labios, embelesado al ver como se había arreglado finalmente y había quedado todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Suspiró profundamente.

-_"Si tan solo pudieras vestirte para mí y no para él…"_-pensaba con plena desilusión el joven de cabellos azabaches sentado en cuclillas como era su costumbre.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal, mirando la oscura ciudad iluminada por las miles de luces de Kanto. Suspiró, sus emociones le estaban llevando demasiado lejos, había dicho a Misa que _podría _enamorarse de ella, pero nunca pensó que una mentira fuera a convertirse en realidad. En todo caso, ella no sentiría lo mismo, ella amaba a Light, daría incluso la vida por él, y lo sabía, para ella era como un estorbo, a pesar de que había dicho que serían amigos, él sentía que para ella no era nada mas que un pervertido, alguien espeluznante, alguien sin chiste, no se compraba con Light, y eso le desgarraba.

[+]

Misa ya estaba aburrida, 7:27 y Light todavía no aparecía, había leído la misma revista de moda una y otra vez, estaba buscando algo que ver en el televisor pero no había algo que le pudiese quitar el aburrimiento.

-_"¿Y si se le olvido que saldríamos?"-_pensó la joven rubia pero luego sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos-_"¿Qué esto_y _pensando? Light no olvidaría algo como eso, tal vez hay algo que lo retrase, pero el vendrá, yo lo sé…"-_se dijo a sí misma dándose animo y esperanza de que el individuo llegase.

Se mantuvo sentada en la sala durante largo rato, pareciera que se había quedado viendo la tele distrayéndose de la noción del tiempo, acabando un programa que estaba viendo, volvió a mirar el reloj situado en la pared y se sorprendió de la hora. 8:45, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos automáticamente, era obvio, Light no iba a llegar, se sentía tan mal, no pudo evitar tirarse boca abajo sobre el sofá, el maquillaje se había corrido lo suficiente para dejar un par de huellas negras en sus mejillas.

Fue al baño y ahí se limpió el rostro con agua, ella sabía perfectamente que Light no le mostraba ninguna muestra de afecto, pero aún así se había mantenido esperanzada a llegar a enamorarlo y que sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero no, las esperanzas eran solo eso, y habían muerto una tras otra, y tras otra vez con cada rechazo de Light.

[+]

En otro lado, el chico de cabello negro y enormes ojeras continuaba viendo la escena por el monitor de su computador, Light era un inconsciente, un insensible, ¿Cómo era capaz de dejar plantada a una chica? ¿Alguien como Misa? Si, tal vez no era la chica mas inteligente del mundo, llegaba a ser escandalosa a veces, pero esos no eran motivos para dejar plantada a una mujer. Dio otro bocado a su pastel de fresas para regresar su mirada a la pantalla, era muy notorio, Misa estaba llorando sobre su cama escondiendo su rostro en aquellas mullidas almohadas.

Terminó su pastel, se decidió por levantarse de su silla y encaminarse a la habitación de la idol. Dudó por unos instantes, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera, y ese algo no era su cerebro. Entró al elevador y bajó unos cuantos pisos, llegó al piso en el que vivía Amane, salió del elevador y a unos cuantos pasos de este se encontraba la puerta de su departamento, al intentar tocar la puerta la mano le tembló, pero luego regresó a la normalidad y dio unos leves golpes a la puerta.

-¡Light!-gritó la chica rubia abriendo la puerta y casi lanzándose a la persona del otro lado, de no ser porque había reaccionado hubiera abrazo a quien le interrumpía en su departamento.-R-Ryuuzaki…-dijo perdiendo la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al ver la figura del muchacho encorvado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ingenua.

-Solo a saludarte, Misa-san-dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca y mirando detenidamente a la oji miel, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y frunció el seño-¿Me dejas pasar?-preguntó inocentemente el joven moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Ella lo dejó entrar.

-¿Y por qué querrías venir a visitarme, pervertido?-le espetó la rubia y este le miró inexpresivo como siempre, aún con el dedo en su boca-¡Deja de mirarme así que no me gusta que lo hagas!

-Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún pervertido…-contestó tranquilamente Ryuuzaki-Que a mi me molesta que me digas eso…

-Pues solo te digo lo que eres-contestó la rubia, Ryuuzaki se quitó el dedo de la boca pero continuaba con la mirada fija en ella-Así que no deberías de molestarte.

-No me molesta la palabra…-respondió el mirando hacia el techo-Me molesta la manera en la que lo dices-Misa no quería discutir con él, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos o mas bien, ocupada en tratar de sobreponerse a su desplante como para perder el tiempo. Se giró sobre sí misma dado media vuelta y encaminándose de nuevo a la cama, hasta que de nuevo esa voz le resonó en los oídos-Estuviste llorando…-más que ser una pregunta fue una aclaración por parte del ojeroso, ella se molestó, cerró los puños y se dirigió a su interlocutor.

-¡De nuevo me has estado espiando! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-gritaba furiosa la modelo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo descontroladamente sus brazos tratando de golpear al ojeroso. Pero luego de abrir los ojos se quedó sorprendida, él estaba con el brazo estirado hacia ella, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pañuelo de seda, ella le miró curiosa-¿Q-Qué es eso?-preguntó.

-Tómalo-dijo el joven detective aún con la mano estirada, ella lo agarró con su mano temerosamente pero aun sin saber que hacer con el-Creo que lo necesitarás para secar tus lagrimas.

Misa abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando menos se había dado cuenta, sus ojos de nuevo estaban derramando lágrimas a más no poder inconscientemente, el rostro se le estaba humedeciendo y no tardó en pasar por sus ojos el pañuelo blanco y remover todo rastro de maquillaje y lagrimas saladas. Abrió sus ojos y notó como la distancia entre ambos se había acortado más de lo necesaria, se paralizó, no sabía que hacer, sus pies no reaccionaban y el rostro de Ryuuzaki estaba a unos centímetros del suyo, mirándola con esos enormes y penetrantes, pero a la vez hipnotizantes ojos negros. Un leve sonrojo apareció posándose en sus mejillas, sintió un hormigueo en los labios hasta que este desapareció, siendo remplazado por los labios del pelinegro.

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados, él también, había unido sus labios con los de ella en un beso bastante inocente, solo bastó con el rose de sus labios para que Misa pudiera ponerse mas roja que un tomate maduro y él pudiera despegarse de ella, y la volviera a mirar fijamente.

-No quiero que llores-dijo el ojeroso tocando delicadamente la mejilla de la oji miel para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, con su típica postura encorvada y arrastrando los pies. Pero no pasó mucho para que algo lo detuviese en el camino de ahí a la puerta.

Sintió como algo jalaba de su brazo y lo hacia volearse sobre sí mismo, se había descuidado, y cuando menos lo espero, los labios de Misa estaban de nuevo pegados a los suyos, pero ahora era un beso más profundo, la presión entre ambas bocas se sentía, y entonces sus labios jugaban junto con sus lenguas un satisfactorio baile para ambos, hasta que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire. Misa estaba completamente sonrojada y Ryuuzaki con una mirada de que no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Tus labios…-comenzó el ojeroso llevándose el pulgar a la boca-Tus labios saben a fresa-dijo finalmente para darse media vuelta y entonces esta vez, desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación de la idol.

-Eres un pervertido…-siseó divertida la joven rubia, aún sosteniendo el pañuelo blanco de seda que le había dado el pelinegro con mucha fuerza-Gracias, Ryuuzaki-se limitó a decir, sabía que tarde o temprano él la vería diciéndolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro eliminando todo rastro de tristeza y curando esta vez sus labios rotos.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em>Hikari: Creo que deberías de dejar de hacer fics L&amp;Misa<em>

_Nadia: ¡¿Y SI NO QUIERO?...ejem…cofcof…weno, espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco a quienes dejaron review del fic pasado ^-^ arigato! xD_

_Yugi: Ya pues, mejor vete a dormir…¬¬_

_Nadia: Ah ey, ahí voy…weno, recuerden, cada que adhieren una historia a favoritos es un día mas de vida y cada review es un años mas…DEJEN REVIEW O SINO UTILIZARE MIS VECTORES CON USTEDES!...ok es broma xD…necesito dormir…Bye!_


End file.
